garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Tartanas
Tartanas is the underwater kingdom of the Sahuagin, located deep beneath the Blue Mist Lake. History ''Birth of Tartanas, 2E-780 While the communities of the surface blossomed and grew under Tartuft's leadership in the Second Reign, so too did the underwater communities. Tartuft's own underwater home became very attractive to the creatures of the Blue Mist Lake, and a small civilization began to grow at the Lake's deepest point. This city came to be known as Tartanas, and became a separate entity from the communities of the land dwellers. The Swan and the Snake, 4E-265 Grikka was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake, which in time allowed her to fall in love with Konis, the crocodile goddess of water. The gods of Garn had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, Grikka gave in to her lovestruck heart and the two began a forbidden love affair. This continued for almost a hundred years, before being discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to blackmail Konis, she murdered him in order to keep their relationship secret. When Grikka discovered the murder, she felt betrayed. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but the Runes refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake to calm her lover, and Konis ceased her rampage out of fear of drowning Grikka. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka and the caverns of Konraki. Rinnka and the Sahuagin, 5E-190 From the very start of the Fifth Reign, Rinnka was dedicated to being the god of the Sahuagin. He lived in seclusion from the other gods, and would only very rarely make requests of the Runepriest. This did not make him weak, however, and the Sahuagin population grew infinitely stronger under his leadership. By 5E-190, Tartanas had tripled in size. Rinnka's godly form would circle the waters of the Blue Mist Lake, adamantly defending his people. He came to be known as the patron of secrecy, and joined Konis as a member of the Tartan pantheon. The Tartan Treaty, 5E-379 Under Rinnka's leadership, representatives from Tartanas traveled to Yindriggil, making official contact with the Lakewalker Kingdom for the first time. The Tartans threatened war with the surface dwellers, but offered a peace treaty to prevent it. This deal established areas where fishing would be discouraged, and set up trade routes between the two Kingdoms (although they heavily favored the Tartan Kingdom). This fragile peace would continue for over a thousand years, and allowed the Tartan Kingdom to enforce its will over the surface dwellers of the Fifth Reign. It was under this control that the Temple of Konis was constructed, despite the disapproval of the locals. The Tenebrian War, 6E-403 During the Tenebrian War of the Sixth Reign, Weitong attempted to keep both Tartanas and the Lakewalker Kingdom safe from Tenebris's armies. When Weitong fell, so did the two Kingdoms. They fell under Shadowclaw control, with the surface dwelling settlements taking the heaviest hits. Tartanas came under the control of the Shadowclaw Kingdom, as did most of Garn. Release from the Tartans, 6E-780 The Tartan Kingdom struggled to regain their footing after the Tenebrian War, and the Lakewalker Kingdom used this as an opportunity to free themselves from their oppressive treatise. The Tartan Kingdom was enraged, but did not have the resources to resist. Animosity began to grow between the two kingdoms, but neither could afford an all-out war. Recent Murmurs, 7E-907 A Tartan named Sinrik Tarina was one of hundreds of siblings in line for the Tartan Throne. When Sinrik's father died, Sinrik withheld himself from the standard Rite of Ascension, forfeiting any attempt to seize the throne. His sister, Isaya Tarina, won the Rite of Ascension, and immediately began planning an attack on the surface world. Out of fear of the impending war, Sinrik fled Tartanas and sought refuge in Yindriggil. Since his departure, Isaya's exact plans remain unknown. Much of what is known of the Tartan Kingdom comes from the reports of Sinrik. '''Politics' The Sahuagin rule the Kingdom of Tartanas, and each King or Queen is selected by a ceremony known as the Rite of Ascension. When the previous ruler passes away, all of the ruler's many children must fight for the throne. When one child reigns victorious, they are selected as the new King or Queen of the Tartans. Notable Locations * Konraki